Delivering mobile web and native applications tailored to different classes of target devices is a challenging endeavor. In many cases, developers must write separate code for each target platform and include device-specific code for each device. To address these challenges, some service providers offer user interface modules that are compatible with multiple platforms. However, successful implementation of these modules generally requires programming knowledge and skills that are specific to the service provider's platform, in order to connect an external data source to the user interface modules and perform any necessary data translation and mappings.